


love(rs)

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Tumblr: ffxivimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:hello there lovely~ any kinks/turn-ons/other nsfw headcanons for G'raha Tia, Aymeric, and/or Haurchefant?





	love(rs)

G’raha:

  * Is a very flexible lover. He’s more than willing to try anything once so long as his partner understands his hard limits and will listen to his cues. 
  * Knows overstimulation is the fastest way to his heart (short of new Allagan tomestones to obsess over). He enjoys feeling overwhelmed by pleasure, entire body  _singing_ with it to the point he very nearly cries.
  * He loves to bring his partner to the brink and then back off, waiting until they either take charge or beg for him to put his mouth back on them. He doesn’t mind his face getting turned to a right mess by the end of his mission. If anything, he’s pleased to know he did well enough to taste them on his tongue.



Aymeric: 

  * Cannot stand anything that keeps him from drawing breath. The assassination attempt that nearly severed his diaphragm makes that a hard limit. He’s more than happy to steal his partner’s breath, though, whether through kisses or a carefully laced corset. 
  * Is a man of aesthetics. He pays careful attention to his appearance and bearing same as that of his partner’s. He enjoys dressing up and finds that seeing the usual angles and curves of his partner’s body changed or highlighted by their choice in clothing incredibly arousing.
  * Loves to all but cover his partner in kisses. He’ll lay all sorts from the top of their head to the end of their toes and/or tail. It’s a bonus when they flush brightly at the delicate attentions he so loves to give. 



Haurchefant:

  * Can’t keep his hands to himself. Or his mouth. Or any part of himself, really. While a man of impeccable discipline in terms of his dedication to Ishgard and all her people, he’s not one when found between the sheets. He’s incredibly tactile and is not above whining to be set free if restrained. 
  * Wants to try new things fairly often. So far, his favorite play is that if when he’s allowed to be as loud as he likes, splayed out and thoroughly debauched like one of the courtesans from Kugane the Warrior had told him about in vivid detail. The freedom to toss all his well-earned titles to the wayside for a few hours is nearly more euphoric than the touches he’s rewarded with. 
  * Doesn’t mind to leave his pleasure for last. While his partner is rarely the sort to keep from reciprocating, he finds no fault when they collapse into bed with him and barely manage to stay lucid long enough to pull him up for a kiss, the taste of them shared between their mouths. When they reciprocate, however, it’s less about leaving his be and more toughing his way through the trials and tribulations of lasting long enough to not have the night end early at the sensation of their touch. 



**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
> tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
